Somewhere Away From Here
by Cee Head
Summary: AU. ShikaIno. SasuSaku. In which Sakura and Sasuke elope, and Ino gets caught in the madness. Ah, the joys of modern communication. Chapter 5: "What? Neji is interested in YOU? You're engaged for goodness sakes!"
1. Chapter 1

Alright! So I've gone with this email trend, and decided to try my hand at a story based on notes (emails, text messages, instant messages, hand written notes, etc.). Yes, this is a multi-chaptered story and I'm hoping to continue it. It's a little different from the angsty-ish stuff I've been writing lately, but I've had alot of fun writing this. Oh and plus, it's rated for swearing in later chapters. Just so you know.

A big hand goes out to WinterVines, who beta-ed this for me. And I am eternally thankful to her for that. Plus, you should totally check out her stories, she's amazing.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**Somewhere Away From Here.  
Chapter 1.**

Hi Mom!

I know that a note stuck on the fridge is not the best well to say this, but Sasuke and I have eloped. I'll send you an email as soon as I can.

Sakura

* * *

To: hhyuga (at) hyuganet (.) org  
From: cheeryblossoms7 (at) mail (.) com  
Subject: Thanks Again!

Hey Hinata, I wanted to thank you again for letting me and Sasuke stay in your family summerhouse while we elope. I don't mind at all that your cousin will be staying at the house too, after all, the more the merrier right?

I can't wait to introduce you to my best friend, Ino. I know I've told you so much about her during med school, but she's even more exciting in person! Plus, Sasuke brought his own friend to be his witness for the ceremony.

Anyways, my flight is here, so I'll see you at the airport.

xoxo,

-S

* * *

To: lazyshika10 (at) mail (.) com, cakimichi (at) eateriesunited (.) net  
From: blondebombshell10 (at) mail (.) com  
Subject: Yo.

Hey booooys~

I'm sending out a quick email while I'm waiting for the plane. You know how Sakura and Sasuke kept talking about eloping? Yeah well, they're actually doing it now, and Sakura has dragged me off to be her witness during the ceremony.

But I'm quite excited! I heard we're staying at the summerhouse in Konoha of some rich friend Sakura made during med school. I also heard that this rich friend has a good-looking, equally rich cousin.

I should probably not be emailing you guys first, but I had to share the good news. Also, I need to ask you two to deal with my parents. They will probably proceed to majorly freak out if nothing is done. Soooo…I need you two to go and calm them down, and to explain what happened.

Love you!

-Ino

P.S. Chouji, I've attached some diet recipes that I found that might be good for you.

P.S.S. Shika, you need to get off your lazy butt and get a job. See attached file for some job opportunities I've found.

* * *

You have: 1 missed call.  
From: Sasuke.

New Message  
Sent at 6:30 am on 3/16  
From: Sasuke  
Idiot, where are you?

New Message  
Sent at 6:41 am on 3/16  
From: Sasuke  
Naruto, you need to get to the airport now.

New Message  
Sent at 6:46 am on 3/16  
From: Sasuke  
NARUTO.

New Message  
Sent at 6:51 am on 3/16  
From: Sasuke  
Damn it. If we miss the plane because of you, I'm going to strangle you.

* * *

New Message  
Sent at 6:53 am on 3/16  
From: Naruto  
Im coming. wait up man!!!!!!

* * *

To: yamanakapair (at) mail (.) com  
From: blondebombshell10 (at) mail (.) com  
Subject: I'm okay.

Mom, Dad, stop panicking right now. I'm just fine. Sakura decided to elope with Sasuke, and being her best friend meant that I'm going to be her witness. It's not a big deal, but I can't tell you where we're going. Mainly because Sakura is scared you'll tell her parents and they'll drag her home.

But let me assure you that I will be fine. Sakura promised to pay for my trip, since she has given me little to no warning about this. Don't worry about her not being able to make money, she's a doctor. Plus her fiancé is an underwear model, they'll be fine. Now, I've sent Shikamaru and Chouji over to explain things to you in further detail, so don't freak out.

Love you lots!

-Ino

P.S. Don't worry, Dad, I've got all three bottles of pepper spray you've given me. You can put down the phone now.

* * *

And that concludes chapter one of my story! Review make me really, really happy! I'll have the next chapter up soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the second chapter, folks! I've tweaked some formatting, so it's a little different from the first chapter. But the chapters to follow will probably follow this formatting. Also, the fact that FF doesn't let me type in the email addresses is really irritating! I mean, I had these epic emails typed up for them and it doesn't show up! D: Anyways, on with the story!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**Somewhere Away From Here.  
Chapter 2.**

To: lazyshika10(at)mail(.)com, cakimichi(at)eateriesunited(.)net  
From: blondebombshell10(at)mail(.)com  
Sent: March 17, at 1:34 PM  
Subject: HOLY SHIT.

Omfg. When Sakura said her friend was rich, I didn't realize she meant she was LOADED. I swear to god. Their summer house is four times the size of my parent's house.

Speaking of my parents, thanks for dealing with them, by the way. Thanks to CHOUJI for emailing me back, detailing the results of that meeting (Yes, Shika, that means that I'm angry at you for not replying).

Anyways, Sakura's friend, Hinata, is really nice. She picked us up at the airport yesterday, and I love her already. She's quite soft-spoken, but you guys would like her. Sakura told me that she had the worst stutter all through University, but she seems to have gotten over that already. Except for maybe when Naruto (that's who Sasuke brought to be his witness, did I forget to tell you that?) scared the living daylights out of her.

But honestly, why would Sasuke bring Naruto? We all know that Naruto has been crazy about Sakura for his entire life. Tsk. Tsk.

Back to the point, Naruto scared Hinata today. He literally sat on her. Honestly, how clumsy can the boy be? He was running around looking for her (even though he has no idea what she looks like) and some accidents happened. Then he ended up sitting on her. Great way to make a first impression. Hinata seemed to be frightened of him; she kept eyeing him the entire way home.

Unfortunately, we did not get to meet Hinata's cousin. Apparently he's finishing up his last few exams for law school, and then he's going to make his way over here.

Or something. I'm not sure. My brain is so tired I'm surprised I can still type. That plane ride took a lot out of me. Dealing with Sakura, Sasuke AND Naruto at the same time is hard work. As soon as I've wrapped this up I'm taking a good, long nap, even if it's in the middle of the day here.

Keep me updated!

-Ino

P.S. See attached pictures of the summerhouse of monstrous proportions.

* * *

You have: 3 missed calls.  
From: Sakura.

New Message  
Sent at 2:39 pm on 3/16  
From: Sakura  
Ino-pig! What are you doing?

-----

New Message  
Sent at 2:41 pm on 3/16  
From: Ino  
Shut it, billboard-brow, I'm resting.

-----

New Message  
Sent at 2:43 pm on 3/16  
From: Sakura  
What? Get on instant messenger now.

* * *

Welcome, Inoluff, to Instant Messagingf  
You have 0 New Friend Requests.

S2...Sakura says:  
chica, where are you?

Inoluff says:  
i'm in my room

S2...Sakura says:  
whyyyy? Hina said she'd show us around

Inoluff says:  
sounds tempting but…

S2...Sakura says:  
but WHAT?

Inoluff says:  
if i leave my room right now, i'll never find it again. this place is friggin huge.

S2...Sakura says:  
ROFLMFAO.  
don't worry Ino-pig, Hina and i are coming to rescue you! then we're going OUT babe!

Inoluff says:  
eurg. just let me sleep

S2...Sakura says:  
no. we're coming now.

* * *

To: blondebombshell10(at)mail(.)com  
From: lazyshika10(at)mail(.)com  
Sent: March 17, 4:37 PM  
Subject: RE: HOLY SHIT.

Could you tone it down, Ino? Even your emails are tiring me out. Troublesome woman.

I'm emailing to tell you that I have looked into those job opportunities you've linked me to (no need to look so shocked, my ma was also getting on my ass for not having a job), and three of them have accepted my resume.

I might have a job interview coming up soon, but the agent who called before flat out told me that she doubted my degree. According to her, people with my credentials should have been snapped up right off the bat. It was far too troublesome to explain to her that I was too lazy to take any of the jobs offered to me as soon as I graduated.

But she'll call me back as soon as my degree has been verified.

So thanks, Ino. I guess I sort of owe you one.

-Shikamaru

P.S. Do you know where my laptop is? I couldn't find it to send this email, so I had to go to the library. Thanks.

* * *

From: nejihyuga(at)mail(.)com  
To: hhyuga(at)hyuganet(.)org  
Sent: March 17, at 5:10 PM  
Subject: Regards.

Hello Hinata. Please send my regards to your father.

I am emailing you to inform you that I will be finishing my last exam tomorrow. So I will arrive at the summerhouse tomorrow afternoon. I have attached a link for the train schedules so that you may check my arrival time.

Please be advised that it would be good for you to check an hour prior to my expected arrival time in order to make sure that the train is not delayed.

Thanks.

-Neji

* * *

Introducing Neji! Who is one of my favourite Naruto characters of all time. :D  
Reviews are love.


	3. Chapter 3

Third chapter (OMGOMGOMG). This is so much fun to write. To be honest, I have up to the seventh chapter written already but I'm holding back on you guys. :O Haha, just kidding (sort of). On another note, I would love it if you guys would go over and read some of the other stuff I have written. I would really appreciate feedback! /End Shameless advertising.

As always, thanks to WinterVines who is completely amazing and managed to spot the errors I made in the story!

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**Somewhere Away From Here.  
Chapter 3.**

To: lazyshika10(at)mail(.)com, cakimichi(at)eateriesunited(.)net  
From: blondebombshell10(at)mail(.)com  
Sent: March 18, at 4:43 PM  
Subject: Wooooowwww.

Good morning guys! I'm here to keep you updated on my fabulous getaway.

Yesterday, Sakura's friend Hinata showed us around the city. You know, for such a quiet chica she sure knows how to hit the stores! There are some fabulous stores out here, and almost all of the pieces are one of a kind. This reminds me of why I'm so glad my daddy got me a visa gold card. You boys will thank him for me, won't you?

WHICH REMINDS ME!!! My parents sent me an email yesterday that I was very offended by. My mother thought that I was running away _with_ Sakura and Sasuke to get married to _Naruto_. NARUTO! Who put this ridiculous notion into her head? If it's either of you boys, you'd better tell me now, or help me god, I'm going to kill you.

On to pleasanter topics, Hinata's cousin (his name is Neji. _Neji Hyuga_) is arriving tomorrow via train. I heard he studies at Konoha U, which is even better than your school, Shika! Hinata showed us a picture of him today, and I almost fainted. The guy looks like a god. Sakura whispered to me that if she wasn't about to get married to Sasuke, she would totally go for Neji.

I'm attaching a picture of him for you guys to see. Just don't tell Hinata that I 'borrowed' a photo of him from the wall.

Chouji, how is your business going? I heard your partnership with Ichiraku Ramen is working out well.

Shika, your laptop is under your bed. You stuffed it under there when your mom nagged you to clean your room. Also, I'm very happy for you! Even if it took you half a year to finally get off your lazy ass and get a job.

On another note, we all slept in this morning, and at lunch we had a picnic on the Hyuga grounds. Yes, their summerhouse is large enough to have land in which we held a picnic. Guess who made our lunch? _The maids_. I KNOW! They employ maids at the Hyuga summerhouse.

Oooh! Sakura just called me, we're going sight-seeing! I'll send along pictures as soon as we get back.

Toodles~!

-Ino

* * *

New Message  
Sent at 4:47 pm. on 3/18  
From: Sasuke  
Sakura. I have a problem.

New Message  
Sent at 4:51 pm. on 3/18  
From: Sasuke  
Sakura, I need your help.

-----

New Message  
Sent at 4:53 pm. on 3/18  
From: Sakura  
what is it hun?

-----

New Message  
Sent at 4:55 pm. on 3/18  
From: Sasuke  
Naruto stole my hair gel.

-----

New Message  
Sent at 4:56 pm. on 3/18  
From: Sakura  
what? go get it back then.

-----

New Message  
Sent at 4:58 pm. on 3/18  
From: Sasuke  
I can't, he also took my pants.

-----

New Message  
Sent at 5:01 pm. on 3/18  
From: Sakura  
DAMMIT NARUTO. sasuke, call me right now and explain why he has your hair gel and your pants.

* * *

Welcome, Inoluff, to Instant Messaging  
You have 0 New Friend Requests.

Inoluff says:  
hey c!

Choujiiii! says:  
hi ino. i thought you were going sightseeing.

Inoluff says:  
we were. but then naruto stole sasuke's hair gel and pants so now we have to wait for sakura and sasuke to track down naruto to track down sasuke's pants.

Choujiiii! says:  
what's naruto doing with sasuke's pants?

Inoluff says:  
idk. was too scared to ask.

* * *

To: rharuno(at)companymail(.)com  
From: cherryblossom7(at)mail(.)com  
Sent: March 18, at 9:10 PM  
Subject: Hi Mom

Hey mom, by now you should have gotten that note I taped on the fridge. And I'm not sorry that I've eloped with Sasuke. But I am sorry that I didn't get a chance to get your blessings. I know that dad doesn't approve of Sasuke, but I'm still hoping that you two can accept him.

At any rate, we're going to get married soon, and we might come home after it's done. We haven't decided yet, though.

I'm safe, so you don't have to worry about me. In fact, I'm staying with a friend of mine! I have sent you a few pictures of me and Sasuke from our sight-seeing trip today. See how happy we are?

I love you!

-Sakura

* * *

New Message  
Sent at 9:11 pm. on 3/18  
From: Ino  
hey S?

-----

New Message  
Sent at 9:12 pm. on 3/18  
From: Sakura  
yeah?

-----

New Message  
Sent at 9:14 pm. on 3/18  
From: Ino  
what did naruto do with sasuke's hair gel?

-----

New Message  
Sent at 9:16 pm. on 3/18  
From: Sakura  
LOL. call me and i'll tell you. it's too funny for txts. ;)

* * *

To: blodebombshell10(at)mail(.)com  
From: lazyshika10(at)mail(.)com  
Sent: March 18, at 10:12 PM  
Subject: RE: Wooooowwww.

Yo Ino. By now you should have gotten Chouji's email about his business deal with Ichiraku. He's telling me to tell you that he's going for some extra training, so he won't be replying to his emails and such and such. I'm not sure why he didn't say this in his own email. How troublesome.

Oh. The agent from that company called me back, and they wanted to have an interview. I'm pretty sure I'm going to land this job, but it's so much work to have a good interview.

Thanks for finding my laptop. But now I can't find the electrical cord. Ideas? Your pa tells you to be sensible about what you buy. He says he's not made of money.

-Shikamaru

* * *

To: nejihyuga(at)mail(.)com  
From: hhyuga(at)hyuganet(.)org  
Sent: March 18, at 10:20 PM  
Subject: Greetings

My apologies for the time, Hinata, but my matter of discussion is most urgent. I was emailing to inquire whether or not there is enough mint scented shampoo and conditioner at the summer house? Please reply quickly, and if there is not, I shall pick up extra bottles on my way to the summer house.

-Neji

* * *

I looooove Neji. Like seriously. You know what else I love? Reviews. Mhmm.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola! Here's the fourth installment of Somewhere Away From Here. (Heehee, installment is fun to say). Anyways, this chapter is dedicated to my anonymous reviewer from Chapter 3 who totally understood my strange sense of humour! :D

As always, props to my Beta WinterVines who does an amazing job catching my mistakes.

**Disclaimer: **Do you really think some weird high school kid with braces owns Naruto? No? Didn't think so.

* * *

**Somewhere Away From Here.  
Chapter 4.**

To: lazyshika10(at)mail(.)com  
From: blondebombshell10(at)mail(.)com  
Sent: March 19, at 1:40 PM  
Subject: Hey you!

Hey Shika! I'm only sending emails to you, from now on. Since Chouji is going to be away from his computer for a while, I thought I'd save him the trouble and stop cluttering up his inbox.

OMG. Neji got here today. Sakura told me that Hinata left the house really early today in order to pick up Neji at the train station. So when I got up at around nine thirty, I went downstairs for food without my makeup and in my PJs and I saw this GOD sitting in the kitchen sipping coffee and holding a bottle of mint scented shampoo. I wasn't even wearing my sexy PJs! I was wearing that shirt we got that time when we did that marathon for charity (LOL remember the hotdog incident?) and a pair of shorts.

I was so shocked I didn't know what to do. I began pull my pajama top to cover my legs, but then I realized that perhaps Neji likes my legs? So I stopped. Thankfully Hinata came in and introduced us. Of course, the entire ordeal was humiliating. On the other hand, perhaps Neji found it endearing. Would you find the incident endearing, Shika? I demand a reply.

I think Neji might be interested. I tried shooting him coy looks all through lunch, but he was really into in pasta so he didn't notice. But that's not a problem! ^-^

In other news, Sakura is trying to see if she can get the mayor to conduct the marriage ceremony for her and Sasuke. Is that even legal? Whatever. At least she's buying me a dress for the occasion (she totally owes me anyway).

On a side note, Naruto hasn't gotten arrested yet. But a police man shot us dirty looks today because we let Naruto drive. For future notice, never let Naruto drive.

Oh, your laptop's electrical cord is behind your bookshelf. Your dad hid it there and told me not to tell you, just to see if you would look for it eventually.

Hey, you should keep me in the loop for what's happening at home!

-Ino

* * *

To: hhyuga(at)hyuganet(.)org  
From: cherryblossoms7(at)mail(.)com  
Sent: March 19, at 5:12 PM  
Subject: Umm…

Hey chica! I was emailing to ask you if your cousin is always so…superior or is it just us? Because he was totally ignoring everybody today. Like, when you introduced me he made a strange grunting noise and sort of twitched his head a little at me. What does that even mean?

Haha, sorry to nag about your cousin to you, I know it's terribly rude. The real reason I'm emailing you is because I wanted to know if you're _interested_ in Naruto? I know he scared the crap out of you when you first met, but like yeah. Because Sasuke told me that he thinks Naruto likes you (how he can tell is beyond me, but you know how those guys are). So what are your thoughts on Naruto, hmmm?

xoxo

-S

* * *

To: hhyuga(at)hyuganet(.)org  
From: blondebombshell10(at)mail(.)com  
Sent: March 19, at 5:15 PM  
Subject: Heeeey!

Hinataaaa~! I wanted to thank you for taking us out today. I didn't know scouring for a marriage location could be so fun! Konoha is so beautiful, it's no wonder your family has a summer house here. Did you have any luck getting hold of the mayor?

Aaaaand…I kinda wanted to know if you'd give me your hunky cousin's email?

Teehees!

-Ino

* * *

Welcome, Neji Hyuga, to Instant Messaging  
You have 1 New Friend Requests.  
Inoluff blondebombshell10(at)mail(.)com is requesting to be your friend.  
Accept.

Inoluff says:  
hi there neji! it was nice meeting you today.

Neji Hyuga says:  
Likewise.

Inoluff says:  
sooo…what's up?

Neji Hyuga says:  
I do not understand, the ceiling above my head is up, I suppose.

Inoluff says:  
haha! you're hilarious.

Neji Hyuga says:  
I beg your pardon?

Inoluff says:  
what?

Neji Hyuga says:  
Nevermind. I must go. I have other matters to attend to.

Inoluff says:  
aww, alrighty bye bye~!

* * *

New Message  
Sent at 5:23 pm on 3/19  
From: Neji  
Hinata, please refrain from giving out my email address to your peers, as it is a private affair.

* * *

To: blodebombshell10(at)mail(.)com  
From: lazyshika10(at)mail(.)com  
Sent: March 19, at 5:25 PM  
Subject: RE: Hey you!

Ino, I don't think my opinion matters on whether or not your troublesome incident was endearing to Neji. Honestly, he sounds like a stuck up snob who's not really interested in you. But that's just my opinion.

Thanks for finding my electrical plug, I talked to my father about it, and apparently he's surprised I even bothered to look for it. Whatever.

My interview is in a week. The agent who called me before about my credentials called me again yesterday. She said something about helping me prepare for the interview over dinner. I don't even know her name and she's hitting on me, sheesh, women are so troublesome. But I might have to take her up on that…she does know the company better than I do, after all.

Your father's been checking your credit card bills online, and he told me to tell you to stop spending so much money.

-Shikamaru

* * *

New Message  
Sent at 5:38 pm on 3/19  
From: Ino  
s! i think he's interested in me. and shika is a jerk.

-----

New Message  
Sent at 5:39 pm on 3/19  
From: Sakura  
whoooo? and why?

-----

New Message  
Sent at 5:40 pm on 3/19  
From: Ino  
neji. cuz he's acting all superior and stuff. so i'm not replying to his email until tmr.

-----

New Message  
Sent at 5:41 pm on 3/19  
From: Sakura  
GASP. NEJI? rly? what happened? spill girl! shika probably didn't mean to offend you.

-----

New Message  
Sent at 5:42 pm on 3/19  
From: Ino  
we totally clicked over ims. call me for details!

-----

New Message  
Sent at 5:43 pm on 3/19  
From: Sakura  
not now girlie. we're going out tonight, so tell me over dinner.

-----

New Message  
Sent at 5:44 pm on 3/19  
From: Ino  
sweet. where are we going?

-----

New Message  
Sent at 5:45 pm on 3/19  
From: Sakura  
dunno. hina recommended it. she says they've got the best dumplings in town.

* * *

Same as always. Reviews are my happy crack!  
Tell you friends if you like my story! I'd appreciate more hits, really! :D


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5, folks. I would have put this up on Friday. But for some weird unknown reason FF would not let me upload any of my files until this morning. D:  
If anyone can guess why Sasuke's IM name is what it is, I'll dedicate the next chapter to you!

As always, thanks to my lovely beta, WinterVines (who you can find on my favourites list!) for looking over my stuff for me.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto

* * *

To: hhyuga(at)hyuganet(.)org  
From: nejihyuga(at)mail(.)com  
Sent: March 20, at 6:15 AM  
Subject: Good Morning.

Good morning, Hinata. I am not certain if you are awake at this time, but I thought it would be best to inform you of this event early.

One of my acquaintances from Konoha U is joining me for lunch today. I would appreciate it if you could inform your friends that I am otherwise occupied.

Many thanks,

-Neji

* * *

Welcome, Inoluff, to Instant Messaging  
You have 0 New Friend Requests.

Inoluff says:  
good morning, neji!

Neji Hyuga says:  
It is nearly eleven o'clock, I fail to see how it is still morning.

Inoluff says:  
LOL. funny as always, i see.

Neji Hyuga says:  
I did not make a joke.

Inoluff says:  
oh.  
umm…are you joining us for a tour around the city today?

Neji Hyuga says:  
No, I have an acquaintance from Konoha U coming today at twelve.

Inoluff says:  
awesome! will he be joining us on our tour?

Neji Hyuga says:  
She* And no, we're going out for lunch.

Inoluff says:  
cool! where are we going?

Neji Hyuga says:  
I beg your pardon?

* * *

New Message  
Sent at 10:46 pm. on 3/20  
From: Ino  
s! get up, neji's introducing us to his friend from konoha u

-----

New Message  
Sent at 10:48 pm. on 3/20  
From: Sakura  
what, seriously? when?

-----

New Message  
Sent at 10:50 pm. on 3/20  
From: Ino  
12, get dressed quick!

* * *

To: blodebombshell10(at)mail(.)com  
From: lazyshika10(at)mail(.)com  
Sent: March 20, at 1:03 PM  
Subject: Sorry

Ino, I heard from Shino, who heard from Kiba, who heard from Naruto, who heard from Sakura, that you're angry with me.

It's really troublesome when you're angry with me, especially because I can never find anything when you're mad at me. So I am apologizing for insulting you.

Sorry.

Also, have you seen my tie? Because I'm going out with the agent lady who is helping me with my upcoming interview and we're going to a fancy dinner. How troublesome.

-Shikamaru

* * *

To: lazyshika10(at)mail(.)com  
From: blodebombshell10(at)mail(.)com  
Sent: March 20, at 3:30 PM  
Subject: RE: Sorry

Wow, you're quite the sweet talker, aren't you? (Note my sarcasm). But it's fine, I forgive you. You know, I don't even understand why I put up with this kind of abuse. I'm too nice for my own good.

Onto other news, today we met Neji's acquaintance from Konoha U. Her name is Tenten, and she studies anthropology. She's totally awesome. Seriously, how can someone who does competitive archery in her spare time _not_ be awesome? Tenten is really, really nice. We're taking her shopping with us next time!

Shika, you're going on a date? With some chick you don't even know? That's really dangerous. What if she's a serial killer? What if she's a rapist? I don't think you should go out with her.

Hey! I'm going out for dinner too. Apparently Hinata got us reservations at some posh restaurant. Being rich sure has its perks.

Toodles~!

-Ino

* * *

Welcome, Ssssssasuke, to Instant Messaging  
You have 1 New Friend Requests.  
Neji Hyuga [nejihyuga(at)mail(.)com] is requesting to be your friend.  
Accept.

Ssssssasuke says:  
Why are we going to some fancy place for dinner?

Neji Hyuga says:  
Hinata requested it.

Ssssssasuke says:  
Why?

Neji Hyuga says:  
Hn.

Ssssssasuke says:  
Hn.

Neji Hyuga says:  
Mh.

Ssssssasuke says:  
That doesn't even make sense. Mh makes no noise.

Neji Hyuga says:  
Hn.

* * *

To: cherryblossom7(at)mail(.)com  
From: blodebombshell10(at)mail(.)com  
Sent: March 20, at 5:29 PM  
Subject: OMGOMGOMG.

HOLY SHIT SAKURA. Neji just gave me a pair of earrings. YEAH. He walked up to my room, knocked on the door then wordlessly handed me a hair of earrings!

I knew that he was totally interested in me. Ha, just to show that Shika knows nothing.

Speaking of Shika, did you know he's going out with some chick? Apparently she's offering to help him "prep" for his interview over dinner. What type of lame excuse is that? I'll bet she's just a gold digger. Pft.

BUT OMG. NEJI GAVE ME EARRINGS.

-Ino

* * *

To: hhyuga(at)hyuganet(.)org  
From: nejihyuga(at)mail(.)com  
Sent: March 20, at 5:30 PM  
Subject: Urgent Matter

Hinata, I need the email of your friend Sakura. Right now.

Thanks,

-Neji

* * *

Yay! End of chapter 5. Look, I wrote a haiku about reviews!

I am so happy,  
People should write me reviews,  
Big headed cow sheep.

Does that make you want to review? YES IT DOES! Yay!


	6. Chapter 6

Oh. My. Gosh. I'm so sorry guys. __  
It's been far, far, far too long since I last updated this. However, this chapter is up, and the next will come to follow. If I don't update within two weeks, someone needs to kick me. Or something.

This chapter is dedicated to SoTiredBlah, because he managed to guess the origins of Sasuke's screen name! Yay!  
But this chapter also belongs hugely to anthenshesaid, because without you, I would not have gotten this chapter up. THANK YOU! :D

As always, props to WinterVines, who beta-ed, find her on my favourites list. Amazing chick, check her out! :)

Enough rambling. Enjoy the chapter!

**Disclaimer:** Do not own Naruto. D:

* * *

**Somewhere Away From Here  
Chapter 6.**

To: cherryblossoms7(at)mail(.)com

From: nejihyuga(at)mail(.)com

Sent: March 20, at 5:47 PM

Subject: Important.

Hello, Sakura. Although I am aware that we have not spoken very much in the past, I require some assistance from you. Could you please inform your blonde friend that I am not interested?

For an understandable reason, she finds herself…attracted to me, and has taken to showing this attraction in different manners. I would greatly appreciate it if she would cease this action.

Also, she thinks I bought her a pair of earrings. This assumption is a complete misunderstanding, seeing as I found that pair of earrings on the living room table and was merely looking for the proper owner. Since her room was the closest to the living room, I knocked on her door to ask if she knew who that pair of earrings belonged to. Then, before I could get a word in edgewise, she had squealed, taken the earrings, embraced me, and disappeared behind her door.

It was quite disorienting. I would be thankful if you could put this matter to rest.

Regards,

-Neji

* * *

To: nejihyuga(at)mail(.)com

From: cherryblossoms7(at)mail(.)com

Sent: March 20, at 5:54 PM

Subject: RE:Important.

Oh, I'm so sorry about the misunderstanding, Neji. The earrings are mine. I'll tell Ino right now. Thanks for the warning!

-Sakura

* * *

Welcome, S2…Sakura, to Instant Messaging

You have 0 New Friend Requests.

S2…Sakura says:

inoooooo!

Inoluff says:

yes love?

S2…Sakura says:

neji's not interested

Inoluff says:

what do you mean he's not interested? he gave me earrings, hello.

S2…Sakura says:

those earrings weren't for you, they're mine.

Inoluff says:

WHAT? NEJI IS INTERESTED IN YOU? YOU'RE ENGAGED FOR GOODNESS SAKES.

S2…Sakura says:

noooooooo! i mean they are mine, i left them on the living room table and he was trying to return them.

Inoluff says:

oh.

S2…Sakura says:

yeah…

Inoluff says:

that doesn't mean he's completely uninterested, though!

S2…Sakura says:

well…

Inoluff says:

well what? do you know something i don't?

S2…Sakura says:

kinda…

Inoluff says:

what is it?

S2…Sakura says:

he kinda emailed me to tell you that he's not interested.

Inoluff says:

oh. that's pretty harsh.

S2…Sakura says:

i'm sorry.

Inoluff says:

WHY DOESN'T HE LIKE ME THOUGH? i'm not ugly, am i?

maybe i'm getting fat. does he think i'm obnoxious?

S2…Sakura says:

honey, you're gorgeous and you know it and if this guy doesn't like you, it's his loss ok?

Inoluff says:

i guess. BUT WHY DOESN'T HE LIKE ME?

S2…Sakura:

sigh

* * *

To: blodebombshell10(at)mail(.)com

From: lazyshika10(at)mail(.)com

Sent: March 20, at 8:03 PM

Subject: RE: Sorry

Yo, Ino. I'm supposed to make reservations at a restaurant for my meeting with the agent chick. But I don't know where I should go. You're the master of these things, what do you think?

I'm going out with her because I need a job, and she'll help me get it. I sort of know her, well I know _of_ her. You know Gaara the Wind? The soccer player that's known for his quick temper and dirty plays? He's Temari's brother. Her name is Temari, by the way.

I seriously doubt that she's a serial killer, and I don't think she's a rapist. Is it even possible for a girl to rape a guy? Whatever. Besides, you dragged me to all your self-defence classes, even though they were women only.

I can take care of myself, Ino.

-Shikamaru

* * *

To: lazyshika10(at)mail(.)com

From: blodebombshell10(at)mail(.)com

Sent: March 21, at 10:40 AM

Subject: RE: Sorry

Shikamaru, is this all I'm good for? Finding stuff for you and telling you where to take your dates? Because quite frankly that pisses me off. I mean, you mean more to me than your strategies. Jeez, guys are so inconsiderate.

Ugh, I'm in such a bad mood after reading your email. You know, you never ask about me. You only ever email me when you need something. That's pretty selfish of you.

-Ino

* * *

To: hhyuga(at)hyuganet(.)org

From: cherryblossoms7(at)mail(.)com

Sent: March 21, at 10:47 AM

Subject: Thanks!

Hinaaaaa! I just wanted to thank you for getting us into that fancy restaurant. It was fantastic, and Sasuke and I are thinking of getting them to cater for the wedding. I mean, it's not going to be a big wedding, but it would be great to have some food. Could you maybe hook us up…? I would be eternally grateful!

And _oh la la_ Hinata! I saw Naruto cuddling up to you during dinner yesterday. Of course, your cousin saw it too, and he looked like he wanted to lop off Naruto's arms. That's not the point though. The point is that, I KNEW IT. He's totally into you. Sooooooo? Do you like him? Are we having a double wedding? ;-)

About your cousin, I'm sure by now you've heard about how he turned Ino down? Well I've been talking to her and we've come up with a theory which needs some verifying. I don't know how to put this, so I'll just come out and say it. Is your cousin gay?

xoxo

-S

* * *

To: cherryblossom7(at)mail(.)com

From: blodebombshell10(at)mail(.)com

Sent: March 21, at 11:34 AM

Subject: Hey

Hey Sakura, I'm in desperate need of some girl time. Shika only emails me when he needs help, and I still don't know why Neji doesn't like me. This girl is in some need of some lovin'.

Help?

-Ino

* * *

Yay! Next chapter to be up within the fortnight (teehees. I used fortnight in a sentence!)  
REVIEWS MOTIVATE ME. Plz. D:


End file.
